A conventional drill hammer has a drive, a control device, a rechargeable battery pack, and a tool holder, the drive including a brushless DC motor. The brushless DC motor drives the tool holder. The control device is used to control the brushless DC motor and, for this purpose, provides electrical energy to the brushless DC motor from the battery pack. If the control device has MOSFET transistors, interference currents may occur in connection with an inductance of the brushless DC motor when the MOSFET transistors are switched on and switched off, which interference currents impair the electromagnetic compatibility of the drill hammer.